Shower or bathing enclosures often have glass doors that move or slide to enclose the bathing area and keep liquid water in the bathing area. The sliding doors move or slide on or over a frame system that has a base member, or lower frame member. Liquid water may escape the enclosure underneath the door, for example, in a region between the doors and the base member or shower sill into an otherwise dry area outside the enclosure.